A Moment Like This
by Holly6
Summary: Hermione is going through a tough time. Who would be there to help her through it all?
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1

The Way You Are 

Hermione Granger was heading back to the Gryfffindor common room when she bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm sor_"

            She stopped short when she saw whom she bumped into. 

"Watch where you're going, mudblood!"

"You watch it, ferret!"

"Where are your two boyfriends, Potty and Weasel?"

"None of your business, Malfoy!"

"Did they got tired of being around a mudblood like you? Oh, poor mudblood doesn't have a boyfri_"

            Before he could even finish his sentence, Hermione slapped his face. He glared at her.

"You're gonna pay for that mudblood!"

            He grabbed her arm roughly and slammed her on the wall. Hermione bit her lip to keep from crying out loud. Tears slowly cascaded down her face. Draco then continued to beat her until she could no longer stand up. Then he left her there in the dark corridor.

            After a few minutes, Hermione started to get up and head towards the Gryffindor tower. It took all her strength to climb up the stairs and into the common room. She sat on one of the couches and cried silently.

"Mione?"

            She looked up to see Harry looking at her with a concern. He sat down beside her and put his arms around her while she cried on his chest.

"Mione, what happened?"

            Little by little she told him what happened and Harry was using all his self-control not to charge up to the Slytherin common room and beat the life out of Malfoy.

"Harry, why was I ever a witch? Why was ever born into a muggle born family? Why was I made ugly?"

"Mione, you're not ugly, you're beautiful and you are the smartest witch I ever knew"

"Yeah, right Harry"

"You are beautiful, Mione"

            Hermione blushed and snuggled closer to Harry. 

            Harry smiled and brushed away the hairs that have fallen on her face. Softly, he started to sing.

Don't you ever wish you were someone else;  
You were meant to be the way you are exactly.

                She looked up at him and smiled. He pulled her closer and rested his chin on the top of her head. He could smell her hair. She smelled like vanilla. He smiled and continued to sing.

Don't you ever say you don't like the way you are.   
When you learn to love yourself, you're better off by far.  
And I hope you always stay the same,   
cuz there's nothin' 'bout you I would change.  
  


I think that you could be whatever you wanted to be  
If you could realize, all the dreams you have inside.  
Don't be afraid if you've got something to say,  
Just open up your heart and let it show you the way.

Don't you ever wish you were someone else,  
You were meant to be the way you are exactly.  
Don't you ever say you don't like the way you are.   
When you learn to love yourself, you're better off by far.  
And I hope you always stay the same,   
cuz there's nothin' 'bout you I would change.  
  


Believe in yourself.  
Reach down inside.  
The love you find will set you free.  
Believe in yourself, you will come alive.  
Have faith in what you do.  
You'll make it through.  
  


          He looked at her and saw that she had fallen asleep in his arms.

Don't you ever wish you were someone else,  
You were meant to be the way you are exactly.  
Don't you ever say you don't like the way you are.   
When you learn to love yourself, you're better off by far.  
And I hope you always stay the same,   
cuz there's nothin' 'bout you I would change.  
  


          He effortlessly carried her to her dorm and tucked her in. He leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"You're beautiful the way you are, Mione. That's why I love you"

            He silently left her and headed towards his dorm. 

            No one knew he loved her that way. But he couldn't tell her. He couldn't risk their friendship. 

Besides, she obviously doesn't feel the same way about me he thought.

            It hurts him not to be able to tell her. It hurts him to see her date with other guys. He was jealous when she tells him what had happened on her date. But he couldn't, he just couldn't. It wouldn't be fair for her.

I guess when you love someone; you have to let them go.

**Authors Note: The song sung by Harry is Stay the Same by Joe Mc Intyre.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the charcters**


	2. That's what friends are for

Author's Note: I'm sorry I didn't give details on the first chapter. So here it is. The first chapter takes place in Harry's fifth year. The second chapter takes place in their sixth year. 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

Chapter 2

That's What Friends Are For

            Hermione Granger was sitting in the Gryffindor common room waiting for her two best friends to come down and join her for breakfast. It was her sixth year and she was a prefect.

"Mione!"

            She turned to see Harry and Ron coming down the stairs and she headed towards them. 

"Hey guys!"

            They walked together towards the Great Hall where Justin, her boyfriend was waiting for them. He gave her a quick kiss, which made Harry flinch a bit. They had breakfast together. After eating, Hermione stood up.

"I forgot something at the prefect's office. I'll catch up to you guys at Potions"

            She gave Justin a kiss and left.

            After Potions, the trio headed towards Herbology, when Hermione stopped short. Harry gave her a puzzled look.

"What's wrong Mione?"

"I forgot my book in the dungeons. I'll go get it. You guys go on ahead."

"Are you sure you'll be alright?"

"I'll be fine Harry. Don't worry"

            She ran back towards the dungeons and got her book. She was headed towards the greenhouse when she heard something. It sounded like someone snogging in the corridors. Since she was a prefect, she decided to see who it was and take of points. She turned at the corner and gasped. There was Justin snogging with another girl.

"Mione!"

"Ten points from Hufflepuff and ten points from Ravenclaw for snogging in the halls"

            With that she left, she heard Justin running after her but she quickened her pace. He grabbed her arm and turned her to face him.

"Mione, I'm sorry"

"It's over Justin"

"But- "

            Before he could say anything else, she had left. She headed towards her dorm and cried. She wasn't in the mood to attend any of her classes.

            Meanwhile in Herbology, Harry was getting worried.

_Where could she be,_ he thought.

            After Herbology, Harry, headed towards the Prefect's dorm. Ron ran to catch up with him.

"Harry! Where are you going?"

"To see Mione"

"But you'll be late for Charms"

"You go on ahead."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

            Ron headed towards Charms while Harry went to Hermione's room. He knocked at the door.

"Mione, please let me in"

            The door opened to reveal a crying Hermione. She hugged him and began to cry. He carried her towards bed and sat her down. She told him what had happened and he held her as she cried. She wished she could stay in his arms forever. She always felt safe in his arms. 

            After a while, she stopped crying.

"I'm sorry Harry"

"Why are you sorry?"

"You missed your classes and practice because of me"

'It's alright though Wood is going to have my head for missing practice"

            Harry laughed at the horrified expression on Hermione's face.

"Seriously, Mione, don't worry. It's okay, besides, that's what friends are for"

            Hermione smiled and gave him a hug.

"Oh Harry"

            Harry turned to look at the clock and saw that it was time for dinner.

"Mione, do you want to come down for dinner?"

"I'm not that hungry, you?"

"I'm not that hungry either"

            Harry stood up and went to get Hermione's cd player and a familiar song filled the room.

_And I never thought I'd feel this way   
  
and as far as I'm concerned   
I'm glad I got the chance to say   
that I do believe I love you.   
And if I should ever go away   
well   
  
then close your eyes and try   
To feel the way we do today   
and then if you can remember:   
  
Keep smilin'   
keep shinin'   
  
knowing you can always count on me for sure -   
That's what friends are for.   
For good times and bad times   
i'll be on your side forever more -   
That's what friends are for.   
  
Well   
you came and opened me   
and now there's so much more I see   
  
And so by the way I thank you.   
  
Oh   
and then for the times when we're apart   
  
Well   
then close your eyes   
and lovely words are comin' from my heart   
  
And then if you can remember:   
  
Keep smilin'   
keep shinin'   
. . .   
Keep smilin'   
keep shinin'   
. . ._

            Hermione looked at Harry.

_I'm really luck to have him. He's so sweet. He would make a girl very happy someday. I'll envy whoever it is, _she thought.

            Hermione kissed Harry on the cheek.

"Thanks Harry. You're the best friend a girl could ever have"

            Harry blushed.

"No problem. What are friends for?"


	3. Graduation

Authors Note: Sorry about the last chapter. I know it's a little corny but I needed something to fill the gap between the chapters. Sorry…

****

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters._**

****

Chapter 3 

**Friends Forever**

**_A/N: This takes place in their 7th year._**

****

And so we talked all night about the rest of our lives  
Where we're gonna be when we turn 25  
I keep thinking times will never change  
Keep on thinking things will always be the same

"Mione, what about you?"

"Maybe I'll take up medicine in the muggle world and become a doctor"

            Ron looked at her like she was mad but Harry just laughed. The three of them were seated in front of the fireplace in their common room. It was the night before graduation and they were talking about what they will do in the future.

"What about you Harry?"

"I don't know, maybe become an auror"

But when we leave this year we won't be coming back  
No more hanging out cause we're on a different track

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They were all seated in the Great Hall. It was the night of their graduation; this was their last night in Hogwarts. Hermione fidgeted in her chair. She pulled at her golden robes. Ron, who was seating next to her, gave her a funny look.

"Mione, would you stop pulling on your robes. You're making me more nervous."

"Sorry"

            Harry, who was seated on her other side turned to her.

"Don't worry Mione, you'll do just fine"

            She smiled at him and turned back to Dumbledore, who was introducing her.

"I'd like to present to you, our Head Girl and the valedictorian of this year, Ms. Hermione Granger."

            She stood up and went to the podium. She took a deep breath and started to speak.

And if you got something that you need to say  
You better say it right now cause you don't have another day  
Cause we're moving on and we can't slow down  
These memories are playing like a film without sound  
And I keep thinking of that night in June

          Everyone applauded as Hermione finished her speech. Dumbledore started calling their names and one by one they got up to receive their diplomas.

I didn't know much of love  
But it came too soon  
And there was me and you  
And we got so blue  
Stay at home talking on the telephone  
We'd get so excited, we'd get so scared  
Laughing at ourselves thinking life's not fair  
And this is how it feels

          After the ceremonies, Hermione met up with her parents. All around her students were either congratulating her or saying goodbye. She looked around for Harry. She finally saw him standing in a corner talking with Hagrid.

"Harry!"

            She approached him and gave him a hug.

As we go on  
We remember  
All the times we  
Had together  
And as our lives change  
Come whatever  
We will still be  
Friends Forever

"Hey congratulations Mione! Nice speech!"

"Thanks!"

            She hugged Hagrid.

"I'm going to miss you Hagrid"

"Me too. Hermione"

            Hagrid pulled them both in a hug.

"Hogwarts won't be the same without you"

            Harry laughed and Hermione couldn't help but giggle. She looked around at her classmates who were saying their goodbyes.

So if we get the big jobs  
And we make the big money  
When we look back now  
Will our jokes still be funny?  
Will we still remember everything we learned in school?  
Still be trying to break every single rule  
Will little brainy Bobby be the stockbroker man?  
Can Heather find a job that won't interfere with her tan?  
I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye  
Keep on thinking it's a time to fly  
And this is how it feels

          Hermione sighed.

_I'm going to miss this _she thought.

            They were all aboard Hogwarts Express. Hermione was looking out the window while Ron and Harry played a game of exploding snaps. 

As we go on  
We remember  
All the times we  
Had together  
And as our lives change  
Come whatever  
We will still be  
Friends Forever

          Pretty soon she was asleep. She woke up as Harry shook her.

"Mione, wake up! We're here"

            She awoke to see that they were on platform 9 ¾. She said her last goodbye to everyone and passed through the barrier, where her parents were waiting at the other side.

La, la, la, la:  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
La, la, la, la:  
We will still be friends forever  
  
Will we think about tomorrow like we think about now?  
Can we survive it out there?  
Can we make it somehow?  
I guess I thought that this would never end  
And suddenly it's like we're women and men  
Will the past be a shadow that will follow us 'round?  
Will these memories fade when I leave this town  
I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye  
Keep on thinking it's a time to fly

          She was about to leave when someone called her.

"Mione!"

            She turned to see Harry running towards her.

"Hey Harry!"

"I forgot to give you this. It's sort of a graduation gift."

"Thanks!"

            She gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Harry was blushing.

"Well, I got to go. The Dursleys are waiting"

"Bye Harry!"

As we go on  
We remember  
All the times we  
Had together  
And as our lives change  
Come whatever  
We will still be  
Friends Forever

As we go on  
We remember  
All the times we  
Had together  
And as our lives change  
Come whatever  
We will still be  
Friends Forever

As we go on  
We remember  
All the times we  
Had together  
And as our lives change  
Come whatever  
We will still be  
Friends Forever

          Hermione turned to look at the box Harry gave her. She headed towards the car and opened the box. She gasped when she saw what was inside.

            It was a golden locket with a big red ruby in front. Inside it, was a picture of the three of them. A note was inside the box.

_Mione, _

_            Think of this as a graduation gift. Just look at it if you're feeling down. It'll remind you of the times, we spent together. Hope you like it!_

_Harry_

She smiled as she wore the locket. She would never take it off.

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay… I was busy with school. Well, I hope you like it. Thanks for the reviews.


End file.
